Animals
by BeatenNeverBroken
Summary: The OC (reader can picture as themselves) and Dean were together during Dean's Mark of Cain transformation from good to bad. She tries to get away when things get out of hand so the boys can focus on getting MetaTron and curing Dean. Inspired by Maroon 5 "Animals" (See Profile for (Lyrics) info ) Second chapter is inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Closer"
1. Animals

_(Lyrics)_

I drive down the highway to the next hunting job, tears threaten to fall but I'm positive I made the right decision. Dean was different, always aggressive, quick to anger.

He had changed from an affectionate lover to rough and controlling. Sex with him was raw and animalistic, and I loved him regardless. He could melt me with a single caress. Enflame me with one look.

I was distracting the Winchesters from finally getting rid of Metatron and then finding the way to rid Dean of the Mark of Cain.

When the brothers left the bunker following a lead one night, I knew this might be my only chance. I left, leaving Dean a letter on our shared bed. I poured my heart out, letting him know how much I loved him but at this rate someone was going to end up dead and I was scared it would be him.

He wasn't focused, he was jealous of anyone who glanced my way and picked fights with these "rivals" constantly. Afterwards he would need to prove to himself and me, that I was his and his alone.

In the throes of passion I wouldn't feel the bruises forming. The first time it happened he'd been distraught, the next few times apologetic and then he seemed get a perverse pleasure seeing the mottled discolorations and love bites. He liked marking his territory, a big neon sign to the world proclaiming "Mine".

So I had left, hoping that every mile put between him and me would lessen the need. It had been a few weeks and hundreds of miles, and I still ended up clutching one of his old flannel shirts at night to get to sleep.

Every day I awoke reaffirming the vow not to have any contact with him. Weeks of avoiding the constant barrage of calls and texts, and Dean had finally gotten the message and stopped trying. I hoped that it meant he was finally starting to focus on the mission and not indulging his darker impulses. The quicker Metadouche was taken down, the faster Sam could get to work bringing back the old Dean.

_(Lyrics)_

I drive into a motel parking lot, park the car and head into the lobby to get a room. Walking out, key in hand, I grab your duffel bag out of the car and walk over to the temporarily lodging.

A small prickle of awareness has me taking a covert look around while unlocking the motel door. Seeing nothing but knowing my instincts are usually good, I appear casual as I enter but prepare for a potential fight. I came here after hearing a tip that some demons had set up camp somewhere in this small town. Maybe closer than I originally thought.

I lock the door and begin the nightly hunter ritual, secreting weapons in various spots around the room, grabbing a bottle of liquor out of my bag and taking a couple swigs.

I take out your phone to check for messages, and then end up just looking at the lock screen picture. Dean and me laughing and embracing on his last birthday. I repeatedly trace the outline of his face tenderly on the screen til a noise outside pulls me from my musings.

I flip on a music app to cover the sound cocking my weapon. I turn off the lights to hide my movements.

_(Lyrics)_

A quick look out the curtains shows a cat racing across the parking lot. I huff out a breath, safety the gun and take another long drink from the bottle. Music is still echoing in the room as I lay on the bed, drink in hand.

_(Lyrics)_

It's strange that I still feel unsettled, almost like someone's watching me. Dean would say my Spidey-senses were malfunctioning. I shake my head and begin to strip for bed.

Clad in a tank and underwear I reach for Dean's flannel and stuff in under my pillow. I continue drinking until I finally drift off into an uneasy sleep.

_(Lyrics)_

I'm blissfully unaware as the locked motel room door is picked. A dark figure enters to room and I whimper in my sleep.

_(Lyrics)_

I turn over, cracking an eye and realize I'm not alone. I sit up and simultaneously draw my weapon to shoot.

The assailant manages to disarm me with a few well executed moves. Both my arms are pulled up and tied to the headboard. I continue to struggle as first one leg then the other are also tied leaving me spread eagle on the bed.

A single tear drips down my face as I wait for the torture to begin. One of the lamps turns on, and I am momentarily blinded, barely able to discern a large man coming back to the bed.

_(Lyrics)_

As my vision starts to return, I look up to see bright green eyes watching me, narrowed in anger.

My lips part in shock "Dean?"

His mouth curves in a sardonic smile, his eyes flash to black,

"Someone's been a bad girl.."

_(Lyrics)_


	2. Closer

I can't believe this is happening. This has to be a nightmare, maybe brought on by one of those bastard offshoot Djinns. I force myself calm down, knowing if I let go of the fear I can escape the illusion. I close my eyes and just lie there.

"What's wrong, you didn't give up already? MY girl fights back." I hear him speak but ignore him, focusing only on vanquishing the fears.

"Let's see.. What could be running through that treacherous little head of yours? Plotting your escape from me? It's not gonna happen." He smirked and gave my throat a little squeeze.

I tried so hard not to engage with the nightmarish version of Dean but couldn't help it. I had been repeating it like a mantra, over and over in my head and the words were choked out of my lips.

"This isn't real, this isn't Dean, he would never.."

"What am I then? I can't be possessed, I'm not a shapeshifter or djinn." He walked over to the duffel bag, pulled out a silver knife and poured a vial of lamb's blood over it. He drew the silver knife across his arm, leaving a wound but nothing else. I felt completely devastated as the truth sank in.

He noticed as the color ran from my face and laughed sadistically, "I'm as real as a heart attack, babe. This is me now. You left instead of helping me deal with the Mark. Actions have consequences, now it's time to deal with them."

I closed my eyes unable to face a reality where Dean Winchester had turned evil.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He growls, "You aren't ever ignoring me again!" He pulls my face to his by the back of my head, his hands violently pulling my hair. My hands and legs are still tied to the bed making my body arch up unnaturally.

"I can't get you out of my head. But I'm the one holding all the cards now. I'm going to fuck you til you're senseless. You're gonna be begging for me, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute. Then when you can't breath without me, I'm gonna leave you, raw and broken, like you left me."

I struggled against the bonds. Tears slipped down my face during his speech, hearing the pain in his voice. I see my phone light up on the nightstand.

Dean grabbed the cellphone and hit decline.

"Look... it can ignore people besides just me. Who knew?" He growled out, his black eyes boring into mine. "Sam can leave a voicemail, I'm pretty sure I know what it's about." He said throwing the phone.

The music app started up again as he stripped off his clothes and started to roughly caress me. He began to kiss, suck and bite his way down my body. I feel my traitorous self starting to respond.

_(Lyric__s)_

I hate that he can do this to me. It doesn't matter what Dean does, my body craves him like a drug. I try to hold myself stiffly but that just makes him double his efforts. He wants total surrender.

_(Lyrics)_

With my limbs tied there is no escape from his onslaught. His hands and mouth deliver both pleasure and pain, as my senses heighten until they are one and the same. A moan escapes my lips and he raises his gaze, eyeing me with a sardonic grin. My breathing quickens when I see him lower his head and I tremble as he licks my core. Dean's tongue plays with the sensitive bud while his fingers slide in and out of me. I can't control my reaction and my body arches upward as a powerful orgasm overtakes me. Dean watches, his eyes flashing in triumph. He breaks the ends of the ropes that hold my legs down. He vaults onto the bed, grasps my hips roughly and enters me with one brutal thrust.

_(Lyrics)_

I try to fight him off. His assault doesn't hurt, he aroused my body past the point of reason, I just can't give in. This demon Dean doesn't care about me, this is about revenge and control. I keep trying to buck him off but it only succeeds in making him harder.

_(Lyrics)_

I close my eyes, trying to distance myself, picturing my Dean. I can imagine his green eyes and soft smile.

My eyes pop open in shock as I receive a smack to the face.

"We're not done yet, Sweetheart, not by a long shot."

I turn away and see a piece of my Dean's flannel shirt peeking out from under the pillow. I try to make contact, to breath in his familiar scents and comfort myself. As I nuzzle the soft fabric to boaster myself, a sharp pinch on my nipple makes me cry out and focus once more on the demon Dean. He threw himself off me, grabbing the shirt, tearing it in two.

"You bitch! Who are you picturing fucking you? You left me and went whoring around! Expect some asshole to stroll in here and save you? I'll gut him and the last thing he'll see is me fucking you in his pool of blood!"

"Dean.. Please!"

"You're begging.. For another man's life?" The black eyed monster wrapped his hands around my throat, choking me.

I tried to speak as the pressure intensified, "It's.. yours. It's.. only ever.. been you. I.. love.. you.. Dean.." I felt myself slipping away, the blackness creeping into a corners of my vision.

He looked down at the pieces of fabric and realization dawned on him. Dean fought himself for control and pushed himself away from the bed. Emotions raged inside him, there was so much anger, he couldn't breath.

"Dean.."

He looked back at me, arms still tied down, bruises decorating my body and my eyes looking at him with a mixture of love and pity. He cut the ropes and quickly walked to the other side of the room. Dean knew he had to get as far away as possible and started to pull on his jeans. Even now he was having a hard time, wanting to drown himself in my soft body.

He heard the bed squeak as I got off it.

He hoped I was grabbing a weapon. He felt my presence behind him and suppressed every survival instinct he possessed waiting for the blow.

I threw my arms around him and started to cry. Tears ran down my face for him, for us, for the hunter's life that always led to more pain and suffering.

Dean turned around, "Stop. I'm not him anymore. I can't control myself, especially around you. You're bruised everywhere and I am so hard I can barely think. I'm trying to leave before I throw you up against the wall, devour you, then fuck you into oblivion."

"I shouldn't have left before, I'm sorry." I pressed kisses on to his abdomen. "You need me and I need you. You won't hurt me, not really, you love me."

"Sweetheart, I don't trust myself. "

"I trust you, Dean." And I dragged his head down in a brutal kiss, knowing he needed it rough to keep the Mark satisfied. An animalistic moan escaped him as his lips broke away and he dropped to his knees. Bending me backwards he buried his head between my legs and feasted like a starving man.

_(Lyrics)_

He lifted his head, black eyes glittering like obsidian. I hold my arms out to him. I sigh, needing to be closer, wanting more "Dean..."

His eyes flicker back to green and he smiles.


End file.
